Creating a Dragon World Character
So, you've read all of the rules of creating a character, and learned about the fanon world as it is, and now you are prepared to create a character of your own? Excelsior! This is your gateway into a whole world of adventure and conquering! First, you must have a decent idea of what kind of a character you would like to create. Remember, there is a power cap, and whether you want to take it to the limit, building an intensely strong fighter who can break rocks with his forehead, or whether you want to build a teenager who is tired of living at home and wants to see the world for himself, it's up to you. I simply suggest that you stick to your characters and their personalities, giving them their own strengths and weaknesses as you and others can relate. Succeed in this, and you can go far in this world. Still, enough of this, let's get started as ADVENTURE AWAITS! 1. Start off with a character template that is provided. You don't have to fill out all of it, simply the stuff that applies to your character. There is no need to go into massive amounts of detail right off the bat, just give us the general synopsis and you can always add to it somewhere down the line. Extra stuff is always welcome, make it look nice if you really want to. 2. Provide a picture. It is preferred that you provide a picture from another anime, or a fanart that has to do with Dragon Ball. Do NOT use a picture of a main Dragon Ball Character and say "Oh, that's who he looks like." That will not be acceptable. If it is a picture of a random Namekian, that is fine. They can always be roughly based on a Dragon Ball character, but don't rip them off. Also, if you use someone else's fanart, if they do not find this kosher, it needs to be taken down. Remember to respect the artist's wishes. 3. The race, yes, we all want to create a Saiyan. Do not be ashamed, we've all thought about it once in a while. There is nothing to worry about. Just remember that there is only one Saiyan per member, as stated before, this goes for half-breeds and the like. Namekians? Sure! Humans? Of course. Tuffle? Why not? All of these are up for grabs! Then there are the more obscure races such as Tien, who is a triclops (Although still listed as a human, he is anything but normal.) As with any race, this can be accommodated IF DONE CORRECTLY. If they are done correctly and with a good amount of skill, then this will be allowed, just don't push your luck so early in the game. If this is your first character, it may behoove you to start off simple. However, there is nothing saying that you can't create your own character race. The world of Dragon Ball has several races! Who says they all need to be canon? Just, for the love of Pete, don't make this an opportunity to rip off another anime and bring their race into this. It is acceptable if they look like the race, but try to come up with something of your own if it is, indeed, your own. 4. Techniques and Moves, yes, now we are down to the nitty gritty. If you're not excited about this part, you very well should be. While there is a power cap right now, you can have some of the basics. These are all entirely up to you, but just remember to keep them on the down-low, especially to begin with. These moves can always be improved upon as time goes on. Energy beams are allowed, as always, what kind of a Dragon Ball Fanon would we be if there were none? Punches and kicks that can break a car? Maybe, we can waffle if it is done with grace. 5. Villains! Yes, there are many villains in the world of the Dragon Balls and they can be especially vicious. They can also be especially powerful. This is where we can go back and forth on the powerlevels of characters. Villains need to be more powerful than your protagonists so that they pose a threat. Do not fly off the handle with this concept. Just because they need to be more powerful than your character does not mean that city explosions need to start happening during fights. Still, they will have a much higher bar in the power, just, again be smart about this and use some creativity. 6. Some trivia on your characters would be appreciated, however this is not required. This is the place where your true creativity shows and we can see how awesome a writer you truly are. This can be quirks about them, such as strange laughs or mannerisms that they are known for. Make this character your own and give him a good backstory. Don't go too crazy, but go crazy enough! Category:Dragon Piece Fanon